


Apology Accepted

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Breakups<br/>Prompt: K/L/S - "We can't keep doing this. People will talk." (sarahspank)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

“We’ve got to quit doing this.”

Kara stopped, and Lee gritted his teeth. He hadn’t meant right this very second. She looked at Sam, looked at him. “You want to break up? With us?”

“I, um - people will talk.” Frak. What did she want him to say here?

“Can’t have that, sir.” Kara climbed off, jerked her clothes back on. Sam gave him a reproving look but said nothing as he crawled out of the rack. They were gone within five minutes, like breaking up was no big deal.

He wanted to hold the pillow over his face and scream.

For the next three days, he saw them everywhere. Laughing. Talking. Touching. Kara pinned against a corridor wall, not far from coming, if the expression on her face was any guide, Sam’s laughter soft and enticing, making Lee w - Never mind. Did they have no decorum at all? And yet, he didn’t reprimand them; he pulled his uniform straight and rather painfully walked down another corridor.

When he snapped at a crewmember for handing him the comm traffic he’d asked for, he realized he needed to get a grip. “Major. You have the con.” He hurried to his quarters to change into workout gear. A session with the heavy bag would work off some of this frustration. He hoped.

Halfway to the gym, he spotted Kara’s ponytail bobbing down the busy corridor ahead of him and his rational brain deserted him. He sprinted to catch up to her, tugging her around then pushing her into the corridor wall.

“What the frak, Lee?” Her eyes darted back and forth, and she straightened. “Something you wanted, Commander?”

He didn’t answer, just put his hands on her face and kissed her. Gods, she tasted good. Like home. What the frak had he been thinking? Kara pushed at him, then Sam was there, right behind him, hands on Lee’s hips, low voice crooning nonsense in his ear, and he and Kara both calmed.

He heard a passing crewmember say, “Thank the Lords of Kobol. I was afraid he was going to start shooting people.”

Sam laughed in his ear, and Kara looked at him. “Should we take this conversation somewhere more private, Commander, or do you want the crew to watch?”

He could just imagine his father getting _that_ memo. “Quarters. Definitely.” He grabbed Kara’s and Sam’s hands and pulled them toward command quarters.

He’d barely gotten them through the hatch when Kara shoved him away. 

“What was that for?”

“You may have come to your senses, Lee, but don’t think I’m going to settle back in like nothing ever happened.”

Frak. “I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking too much, is what you were thinking.” She kept her arms crossed at her chest. “Apology not accepted.” She turned away and stalked toward his rack. “I don’t know about Sam.”

Lee turned and Sam shrugged. “I’m good. Long as it doesn’t happen again.” He poked Lee in the back and nodded his head toward Kara. “You know words aren’t the best way to get through to her.” 

He stepped closer. Lee took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sam dropped a quick kiss on him, left Lee wanting more. He crowded Lee closer and closer to the rack. When Lee felt the edge of the rack hit his legs, he fell onto it gracelessly.

Sam worked his hand under Lee’s tanks, and Kara said, “Going to be hard to apologize when you’re facing the wrong direction, Lee.”

He pulled his tanks off and turned on the mattress. Kara lay there, legs spread lewdly, leaving him in no doubt what form his apology should take. He licked his lips, and Kara’s eyes followed the movement. Sam shoved his shoulder, and he fell onto Kara.

She laughed. “Subtle, Sam.”

“Do you even know the meaning of the word, Kara?”

He’d been a frakkin’ idiot to give this up when it made all of them happier. Lee stopped listening to their banter and kissed Kara’s thighs and belly, curled his tongue around her clit and into her, pulled her closer, pressed his palm flat on her belly.

When he found the rhythm she liked, he felt Kara’s groan. He looked up; she was kissing Sam, who lazily fondled his growing erection. He shut them out and focused, immersed himself in the taste and smell and feel of Kara. Her moans and grunts pitched higher, and Sam’s hand squeezed his on her stomach. He pressed in, flicked his tongue harder, and Kara let go, thighs framing his head tightly, then splaying on the mattress. 

He opened his eyes, brushing his lips in calming strokes on Kara’s body as he watched his lovers kiss. Kara and Sam both reached for him at the same time, dragging him up her body to settle on top of her. Kara sighed as she hugged them both.

“Apology accepted.”


End file.
